Deadpool vs Killer croc
by thefinalpiece
Summary: This is the ultimate battle of two brands characters Marvels Deadpool vs dc's Killer croc both are notorius villians from their respective universe so only expect the worse when they collide i call this collisions


**The infamous Shawn Bishop was trembling on a couch his pee stained his gray pants and the couch he wore a gray suit and seemed to be down i'm just gonna kill ya said Deadpool walking around in the dimly lit just deserve to die Shawn and trust me i kill people that deserve to die you kill the weak we'll i kill both on the same night he said i'll pay you anything don't kill me no no no don't he said whimpering pick a number from one to ten uttered the merc with the mouth come on choose the right number and you win a new the look on bishops face caused him to say your life in a very unhappy tone thank you replied the greatful mob seven he said "umm that's right" yes replied Bishop cheerfully deadpool interrupted him laughing you couldn't be more wrong its forty-two you cheated i'm not good with numbers my friend Weasel is he unholestered his Kimber.45 automatic handgun shooting bishop in the head blood and brain matter splattered.**

**[Metro Bank] Everyone was either depositing or withdrawing money a man in a trench coat entered the bank he wore a gray hat and kept his head down suddenly men toting Ak-47's stormed into the bank shooting into the air everyone screamed dropping onto the floor the four bank robbers yelled and of them ran to the tellers window threatening them and forcing them to put money in the three duffle bags hey you get down said one of the cocky young theives aiming at the only man standing get on the god damn floor 't hear said the thief next to the younger male hmm bet he's an old timer everyone watched as he swung the Ak-47 towards the supposed elderly male a green**

**clawed hand caught the Ak-47 with ease elderly boy you have no idea who your messing with he looked the hat off call me King Croc he smashed the weapon grabbing the bank robber with his right hand squeezing his head let him go said the other other thief trembled.**

**Then shot hitting Killer Crock completely wasting his ammo the green reptilian laughed in a very loud tone crushing the squirming bank robbers head blood and brain matter splattered on a man and a women everyone screamed as Killer Croc threw the balled up the trembling bank robber knocking him threw the bank door the other bank robbers shot him the bullets bounced off hitting innocent people as he charged tellers ran as Killer Croc jumped over the counter tackling them both ripping them to pieces blood and intestines flew everywhere hitting walls and people alike everyone ran as Croc rose up covered in blood ripping of the trench remember "King Croc".Police arrived shortly after they noticed that outside the sewer top was ripped off they entered finding limbs everywhere three officers threw up.[Home sweet home] Weasel was typing on his computer and eating cheetos hey Weas "do you think twilight new moon is gonna be a blockbuster"hey i should stalk Kristine Stewart she plays Bella in twilight you know what i'm gonna stalk her.**

**Hey shut up replied Weasel in an annoyed tone hey i've managed to get a new mission his names Frank Caster he's going to be holding a party for the rich and famous aka very need to know but i've hacked their system and your now on the guest list the only personal are see i told you Avalon city is a prime location here's a print out the merc/assassin hopped from building to building activating his holographic image inducer taking the form of a reporter he hopped down landing into the alley walking towards the newly constructed building two gaurds stopped him he showed the invitation"how'd you get here buddy"oh a cab he wore rich designer clothes they drunk champagne and ate orderbs their were singers and dancers on i would prefer country,rock or even hip hop over this he said to a hour and a half Frank Caster walked upon the stage everyone clapped for him he wore a tuxedo and coughed before getting to the everyone only the best famous and well achieved have been invited to my party at my new building.**

**Tonight is a night to have fun,party,and discuss bussiness opportunities and new ventures "to bad you die today" Deadpool shoved a reporter aiming a digital camera the top window shattered Deadpool heard a loud thump behind floor cracked what the he said turning around Killer Croc hit him with a open hand making him hit a table with Croc walked towards Frank where's the treasure you barried "I have no idea what you mean". King Croc jumped upon the stage showing his sharp claws everyone ran maybe i can claw the truth out of you huh.A bullet from a SIG sauer 556 hit the back of his head making it look as tho the croc dares fire at me he began snarling and growling Frank ran out threw a backdoor .The holographic inducer cut out revealing Deadpool "so your the scrawny little soon to be corpse that fired that round at me".Usually wait oh i got a snappy comeback I know you are but what am i your dead meat he said screaming.**

**KIller Croc threw the podium at Deadpool with lightning speed he drew his Katanas cutting the podium in half come here meat its time for you to become a might force Croc swung his powerful claws Deadpool flipped above him slashing his back drawing some Croc's tail tripped him as the reptilian hitman swung downward as deadpool rolled avoiding being smashed then Croc rammed deadpool into a him repeatly face first leaving an imprint of his face on the floor the menacing King Croc laughed lifting Deadpool we aren't married said Deadpool laughing he drew his Tmp rapidly shooting killer Croc in the right eye blood gushed out as he slammed the merc self proclaimed king croc shook holding his right eye hey crocodile the masked mercenary slashed killer crocs knees and chest getting his fingers cut off causing hin to drop the katana in his left spinned thrusting his katana threw killer croc's left hand and i really liked those digits first my assignment now my fingers.**

** King Croc hit Deadpool with his right palm straight in the face making deadpool do a roll up he held his face ahh my buetiful face why those this always happen to us beautiful people grabbed his other Katana sheathing them both he was unaware of the charging Croc he was tackled him thre the wall.I'll crush your skull killer croc punched him rapidly not the face the merc with the mouths fingers were growning so was Killer Croc's eye deadpool punched him flipping him over slashing him some more he unholestered his Croc bit his right hand and he shot they both smashed threw the ground everyone looked on now they were in the sewers.**

**To be continued...........part"2 coming soon**


End file.
